planetsedgefandomcom-20200213-history
If Love Be True
Jhenna, the princess of Talitha 2, is about to be married, but she does not wish to marry the man she has been betrothed to (to see why, look in room M - who would want to marry a Space Clam?) She wishes to marry a man from Henresia named ‘He Who Speaks,’ who was a former steward at the castle where she lives. Jhenna is not the only one who does not want the political marriage to go forward. The Geal A’nai are planning to assassinate the princess and her husband during the ceremony. To save the princess, first go talk to her in room P and promise to help her. You will need to go to room Y and get the Levitator to help her escape. Go to the courtyard (room T) and work your way through the maze of bushes. The red line on the map is a safe path, any square marked with a ‘B’ contains a bomb. Don’t forget to search the funny-looking tile in room V to de-activate the trap. You will be attacked by the Geal A’nai assassin, so take him out. Pick up the goodies in rooms W and X (don’t forget to search the chests) and grab the levitator before heading back to room P. At this point you may wish to partake in some optional side quests to better your armament. If so, go talk to the queen in room S. The guards will let you in if you tell them you are there to escort the princess. Accept the queen’s challenge and head to the arena (south of the courtyard.) Open ONLY the door to room AD, and kill the sociopaths in the room. Take the Queen’s Standard back to the queen and she will give you a Laser Rifle. Now head down to room E and grab the Matches off the counter. Go back to the courtyard and use the matches on the banner. The banner will catch fire, and the guards in room R will begin to scurry about. Head up to room U and grab the Assault Laser and the Energy Banks. If you show the assassin's Geal A'nai Amulet to the Algiebian Male in room S, he will open the door to room DD and you can take his stuff as well. NOTE: Do not search the bushes in the courtyard! This will set off all the bombs and most likely kill the entire party. Talk to the princess again (be sure that the person with the levitator talks to her) and then walk towards the dresser. It will lift out of your way. Lead the princess down the hallway and speak to the man standing by the ship. He will take her to safety, and the princess will give you a Trinket as a token of her appreciation. Take it, because you will need it on Henresia. Beam up right away, because the guards will have become hostile, and head to Henresia (Subra 2) for "Gift of the Magin". Category:Scenarios Category:Low Danger Scenarios Category:Scenarios in Sector Algieba